Professor Layton und die ewige Diva
Professor Layton und die ewige Diva ist der erste Professor Layton-Film, und eine Fortsetzung der Professor Layton-Serie. Er findet zwischen den Ereignissen von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms und Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder statt. Hierzulande wird der Film vom deutschen Anime-Label Kazé auf DVD und Bluray veröffentlicht. Der in der Gegenwart angesiedelte Prolog des Filmes spielt zwischen Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora und Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft. Handlung Im Film erhält Layton einen Brief von Janice Quatlane, einer ehemalige Studentin von ihm. Sie hat Opernkarten beigelegt und schreibt, dass sie als Sängerin in einer Oper auftritt, welche im Crown Petone Theater auf den im Atlantischen Ozean stattfindet. Zuvor war ihr etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert: Eine Freundin von ihr, die ein Jahr zuvor verstorben war, sei in Gestalt eines siebenjährigen Mädchens wieder aufgetaucht und behauptete, dass sie die Unsterblichkeit erlangt hätte. Außerdem wird ein Mädchen vermisst und Janice denkt, zwischen den Fällen gäbe es eine Verbindung. Man beschließt, die Aufgaben zu verteilen. So werden Layton und Luke sich die Oper vor Ort ansehen, während Emmy Altava sich auf den Weg macht, um Vermisste zu finden. Dabei stattet sie auch Dr. Schrader einen Besuch ab... In der Oper nehmen Layton und Luke in der ersten Reihe Platz und genießen die Vorstellung. Als die Vorstellung zu Ende ist, applaudieren Layton und Luke, doch der Rest der Zuschauer scheint gelangweilt zu sein. Als die Bühne geräumt wird, taucht ein mysteriöser Mann mit einer Maske auf und erzählt den Zuschauern etwas vom ewigen Leben. Bis auf Luke und Layton wussten alle Anwesenden, dass hier das ewige Leben versprochen wird. Er sagt jedoch, dass nur der Sieger eines Spieles das Geschenk erhält. Die Verlierer aber sollen angeblich sterben. Ein Teil des Publikums bricht in Panik aus und wird daraufhin in einer Fallgrube eingesperrt. Die übrigen Gäste werden von maskierten Helfern des Unbekannten an der Flucht gehindert. Layton und Luke wollen an dem Rätselspiel teilnehmen, um herausfinden, was hinter allem steckt. Charaktere Folgende Charaktere tauchen im Film auf: *Professor Hershel Layton *Luke Triton *Don Paolo *Inspektor Chelmey *Dr. Schrader *Flora Reinhold *Emmy Altava *Beluga *Babette *Oma Enygma *Barton *Inspektor Clamp Grosky *Janice Quatlane *Jean Descole *Oswald Whistler *Melina Whistler *Nina *Curtis O‘Donnell *Marco Brock *Amelia Ruth *Frederick Bargland *Annie Dretche *Celia Raidley *Pierre Starbuck Die Synchronstimmen Für die deutsche Sprachfassung zeichnet das bewährte Studio TV+ Synchron verantwortlich.Die Synchronstimmen *'Professor Layton': *'Luke Triton': Sophia Längert *'Janice Quatlane': *'Dr. Schrader': Jürgen Neumann *'Flora Reinhold': Marianne Graffam *'Inspektor Chelmey': Jürgen Wolters *'Oswald Whistler': *'Jean Descole': *'Emmy Altava': Linn MacKenzie *'Marco Brock': *'Pierre Starbuck': *'Celia Raidley': *'Nina': *'Clamp Grosky': *'Amelia Ruth': *'Curtis O‘Donnell': Kino In folgenden deutschen Kinos konnte man den Film sehen: *Hamburg: Mittwoch, 13. Oktober 2010 18:30 Uhr ABATON Kino, Allendeplatz/ Grindelhof *Berlin: Donnerstag, 14. Oktober 2010 19:30 Uhr hackesche höfe kino, Rosenthaler Straße 40/41 *Köln: Dienstag, 19. Oktober 2010 19:00 Uhr Cinenova Arthouse Center, Herbrandstr. 11 *München: Mittwoch, 20. Oktober 2010 19:00 Uhr City-Kino Atelier, Sonnenstrasse 12 Musik Zum Film sind zwei Musik Alben in Japan erschienen.The Eternal Diva Jenis Quatlane beinhaltet die vokalen Songs und Layton Kyōju to Eien no Utahime Original Soundtrack die Original Hintergrundmusik. Wissenswertes *Der Produzent dieses Filmes ist Masakazu Kubo, der auch alle -Filme produziert hat. *In Japan ist der Film auch als Manga erhältlich. *In Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms werden Konzeptzeichnungen zu diesem Film freigeschaltet, wenn man das Passwort aus Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder eingibt. Publikationen Dieser Film ist in drei verschiedenen Versionen erhältlich: als normale DVD, als Spezial-Edition mit 2 DVDs und einem beiliegenden Informationsheft sowie als Blu-ray. Die Preise lagen bei Veröffentlichung zwischen 17 und 30 Euro. Rezensionen PlanetDS.de: „''Der erste Leinwand-Ausflug (er fliegt tatsächlich in dem Film, ja..) unseres sympathischen Knobel-Gelehrten ist keine Bruchlandung geworden, sondern eine größtenteils beschwingte und spaßige Ode an die Gaming-Vorlage von Level-5. Alles, was an Wendungen oder Rätsel-Häppchen in „Professor Layton und die ewige Diva“ passiert, passt auch in die Welt der einprägsamen Charaktere und der einzigartigen Optik. Natürlich darf man keine ganz anspruchsvollen Moralbotschaften oder Blockbuster-Ernsthaftigkeit erwarten - unlogische Verhaltensweisen sowie eine maßlos überdrehte Rätsel-Story sind hier zugunsten von liebenswerten, schrägen Layton-Figuren und unterhaltsamem Abenteuer-Flair in Kauf zu nehmen. Serien-Fans ist diese schöne visuelle Interpretation jedenfalls definitiv ans Herz zu legen - und gänzliche Layton-Newbies bekommen mit dem Zeichentrick-Film eventuell einen Anreiz, sich hinter die DS-Rätsel zu klemmen und mehr über den Professor zu erfahren. Toll!'' Kritikpunkte hier sind allerdings die unrealistische Story, welche jedoch auch die Spiele kennzeichnet, die Gesetze der Physik, die hier keine Rolle spielen, und "dass Lukes Charakter ebenfalls nicht immer erträglich ins Geschehen involviert wird, sondern stets Dummerchen neben dem großen Professor bleibt.“Filmrezension: Professor Layton und die ewige Diva N-Zone: *Geschichte: 4/5 *Synchronisation: 4/5 *Extras: 3/5 Bilder Artworks PL_movie.jpg|Artwork zum Film Professor-Layton-and-the-Eternal-Diva.jpg|Artwork zum Original-Titelbild Screenshots PL_movie_screenshot.jpg|Die Hauptfiguren Emmy, Luke und Layton im Laytonmobil PL_movie_jenis.jpg|Janice Quatlane PL_movie_screenshot2.jpg|Hat dieses Mädchen (li.) das ewige Leben erhalten? PL_movie_screenshot3.jpg|Dr. Schrader und Emmy untersuchen eine Karte PL_movie_screenshot4.jpg|Viele neue Gesichter tauchen in diesem Film auf. Cover Cover DE.jpg|Deutsches Cover Ewigedivabonuspackshot.jpg|Mit Bonus-DVD (deutsch) Cover EN.jpg|Englisches Cover Cover FR.jpg|Französisches Cover Cover IT.jpg|Italienisches Cover Cover JAP.jpg|Japanisches Cover Cover SP.jpg|Das UK Cover Bücher Professor Layton und die ewige Diva Manga.png|Das Manga zum Film Weblinks *Offizielle Webseite des Films (japanisch) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1488591/ Professor Layton und die ewige Diva in der englischen Internet Movie Database] Einzelnachweise en:Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva es:El profesor Layton y la Diva Eterna fr:Professeur Layton et la Diva Éternelle Kategorie:Filme